Un Pasado al Cual Volver
by xNanaki
Summary: [Continuación de Sweet Blood] Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan, y Sora siempre quiso una segunda oportunidad. [Yaoi] [Roxas/Sora]
1. Prólogo

**Un Pasado al cual volver**

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Shonen-ai. Universo Alterno. Continuación de Sweet Blood.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece.

**Prólogo**

Quién hubiese dicho que la inmortalidad sería así.

Solitaria y vacía. Miró sus manos, no había rasgo de vejez en las mismas, seguía manteniendo la frescura de su adolescencia y no sólo en sus palmas, el resto de su cuerpo también se mantenía jovial y con la misma energía de antaño.

Sora siempre se había caracterizado por tener una actitud infantil, chispeante y positiva; nada cambiaba. Nada había cambiado. En absoluto.

Quizá ahora el cuerpo inerte que yacía en sus brazos sin vida podría decir que la vida sólo lo había vuelto un asesino.

Su víctima ya no respiraba, su corazón ya no latía, y probablemente su alma estaría vagando por este mundo algún tiempo más de lo normal.

Sora suspiró, dejó el cadáver de la muchacha en aquel acantilado dónde la había encontrado, no era cómo si le quedara mucho tiempo de vida de cualquier forma; no. Ella misma había advertido haber llegado a sus últimas horas. La bata de hospital que llevaba se deslizaba de su cuerpo y el agua parecía hundirla con los últimos rasgos de vida que le quedaban.

Al principio se compadeció de la chica; días en el hospital medicada, y a pesar de preferir el hambre a matar a alguien, ella prácticamente le había suplicado por ello. Sus colmillos seguían orgullosos fuera de sus labios goteando sangre… El vampiro los relamió antes de desvanecer su presencia física en la noche—Inmortalidad, el castigo de sus decisiones. Inmortalidad.

Sora se hizo humo, esparciendo su esencia hasta el techo del reloj. Muchas veces se preguntó si Roxas había sufrido lo mismo que sufría él.

Ya le había quedado vedado el sol, la existencia. La sociedad. Todo. La vida que siempre había llevado once años atrás ahora se asemejaba a un recuerdo tan lejano. Tan hiriente.

El castaño se acomodó en la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo, sus brazos sostenían el peso de su nuca, y el aire comenzaba a hacerse más espeso. No era que respirara, ni que su corazón latiera tampoco, pero aun así existía. Sora sabía que no era la forma ideal de existir; siempre había sido consciente de eso. Aun cuando había hablado con Leon sobre su decisión, la cara desencajada de su hermano cuando se había acercado y pedirle que Cloud lo hiciera uno de los suyos.

Aun así, el castaño sonrió de lado—vacíamente—las segundas vidas parecen no existir para ellos. Arrugó sus ojos y se dio media vuelta, Roxas nunca había vuelto a estas polvorientas calles. Había llegado a creer que por ahí estaba en el lugar equivocado del planeta. En una inaguantable espera dónde el reloj se había detenido para él. Su pantalón vibró ligeramente.

Seguramente sería Leon; a pesar de lo que se había convertido y de las limitaciones que tenía, Sora nunca había detenido su vida social. Riku y Kairi nunca lo habían rechazado y eso fue todo lo que Sora necesitó. Toda su vida había estado rodeada de vampiros; y el hecho que ellos lo hubieran apoyado con su decisión lo había sido todo para él. Aún cuando la vida se los había llevado su existencia había permanecido en su muerto corazón y Sora había vuelto por ellos; naciendo con el mismo nombre y personalidad. Todavía recordaba lo que había sentido en la pérdida y también lo que fue volver a encontrarlos en otra vida.

Sora sonrió de lado al ver su celular. Era Riku.

—_¿Piensas estar en ésa torre lo que queda de la noche?—. _La voz de Riku sonaba divertida. Pero como rayos… El castaño revoleó los ojos y miró abajo. Sonrió de nueva cuenta.

—¿Y tú piensas estar siguiéndome toda la vida? Dame un respiro Riku.

—_Eh, no vueles tanto Sora, no eres tan importante—_. Casi podía verlo sus labios en una línea engreída mientras hablaba.—_Kairi y yo pensamos en tomar algo antes que se llueva, ¿vas a venir o vas a estar lamentándote toda la noche ahí arriba?—. _Sora no pudo evitar suspirar con melancolía antes de responderle.

—Bien tú ganas, sólo por hoy.

Vio a Kairi saludarte con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por esta noche, sólo por esta noche, deseó que su pasado le diera un respiro a su consciencia y sólo poder disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos.

Las nubes cubrieron el cielo, y los primeros relámpagos podían oírse.

—oOo—

Las noches en Villa Crepúsculo.

Una muchedumbre de gente inundaba las calles, y las voces de las mismas hacían eco junto a los automóviles. Sora ya no recordaba la última vez que había estado en un lugar concurrido. La sangre jovial llegaba a su nariz y exaltaba sus emociones, por no decir el instinto totalmente. Jóvenes adultos, adolescentes—el castaño sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. El suelo en sus pies parecía abrirse y sumirlo en voces internas, tentándolo a tomar una víctima entre el gentío para su suerte sus amigos estaban cada uno a un costado suyo impidiéndole que su cuerpo lo traicionara y terminara la noche en una tragedia. Tragedia que sabía no sería capaz de asumirla.

Las personas que lo rodeaban no pasarían los treinta años, y aún si fueran mayores de eso, aún tenían una vida que cumplir.

Hacer lo contrario que había hecho él, por algo tan ridículo cómo sería el amor. Ya con los años y la desazón, la esperanza de Sora había quedado dormida bajo el recuerdo de Roxas desvaneciéndose en él. Ese puñal clavado en él nunca se iría y la vida nunca traería a Roxas de vuelta. Ya los años le habían rendido cuenta de ello. Probablemente terminando sus estudios y ejerciendo su profesión.

Pero no. Desde chico ya su familia se la habían llevado los vampiros, su hermano se había enamorado de uno. Y él no había resultado mejor ejemplo tampoco; tendido en la redes de su primer romance había acabado en aquella raza que tanto miedo y odio habían generado en él.

Una noche más que cerraría una cortina en él. Sora lo sabía. La inmortalidad conllevaba algo más que sólo buscar su alimento en los ojos inocentes de la humanidad. También llevaba todos los recuerdos de un día lejano para volver a traerlos en un nuevo día.

Ahora mismo estaban esperando una hilera larga de gente que pasara al lugar. Riku refunfuñó algo hastiado mientras Kairi le reprochaba divertida discutiéndole su actitud infantil ante ello.

Sora los miró de reojo, si no hubiese sido por ellos probablemente seguiría lamentándose en el reloj que nunca paraba de caminar.

Cuando al fin entraron ya era cerca de la medianoche.

—Vaya, esa espera fue eterna—dijo Kairi mientras caminaba por el lugar. O tratando de caminar mejor dicho, ya que parecían estar achicharrados entre el montón de personas. Sora trataba de mantenerse distante pero no podía el lugar parecía estallar de personas—. Sora, hazme un favor, busca algún lugar para sentarse—. Claro con vista subdesarrollada Sora podía ver mucho mejor a distancia que lo que podían las personas normales.

—¡Déjamelo a mí Kairi!—dijo, y miro por los alrededores en busca de un lugar. Y no tardó en encontrarlo. La mayoría de los jóvenes estaban en los pasillos o esparcidos en la pista de baile cómo debía ser—. Mesa y sillas encontradas—. Exclamó con un aire engreído.

—Mejor vamos ahora antes que lo ocupen—. Riku tomó del brazo a Kairi y la llevó a cuestas atrás de donde Sora los dirigía.

Se sintió contagiado a medida que iba avanzando la noche. Conversó con sus amigos de toda la vida, y a pesar de no haber bebido nada, el pulso en él pareció sedarse conforme se distraía con ellos.

Situaciones así no era fácil mantenerse como un ser humano normal, o mejor dicho aparentarlo. Sora tenía una voluntad muy grande, la suficiente como para no hacerles pasar un mal rato.

De vez en cuando su nariz, la fragancia a la sangre que parecía traspasar los cuerpos mortales a su alrededor parecía querer traicionarlo—tragó saliva un instante. Todo en él temblaba. Todo su ser parecía inducido a crear una catástrofe en cuanto bajara la guardia.

Leon le había advertido que estar en un lugar lleno de gente podía traer consecuencias nefastas y lo que menos quería él era ser inmortalizado en la foto del periódico de la mañana.

—Si necesitas salir a tomar aire Sora, ve por aquella puerta—dijo Riku casi en su oído. El muchacho parecía olvidar que Sora podía escucharlo de igual manera.

—Sí, creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire. ¡Avisenme cuando se van!—. Exclamó ya casi en la puerta.

Suspiró al salir del lugar y tomo aire. Oyó todo tipo de conversaciones; desde parejas terminando algunas personas intimando en el piso de arriba e incluso conversaciones de amigos. Sora recordaba con plenitud su primer encuentro sexual, si bien no era un cuerpo cálido la excitación que había recorrido sus fibras había sido tan arrebatadora…

Pero eso ya no estaba más. Tampoco Roxas.

Sintió que gotas ligeras de lluvia empapaban su abrigo, largo y oscuro, y vio como la mayoría comenzaba a salir acompañado del lugar por su pareja—o bien compañera de una noche—; también alguna que otra pareja homosexual que se dejaba ver en público. Sin embargo eran los menos.

Muchas veces, con imágenes como esta, se preguntaba como hubiera sido tener un romance pleno con un muchacho. Dudaba que fuera cómo en las películas, pero también dudaba que durara un día como le paso a él. Habían quedado tantas cosas que él nunca había conocido; y ahora probablemente ya era tarde.

Escuchó unos pasos silenciosos a una cuadra dónde estaba él. La imagen se hacía cada vez más clara conforme el sujeto caminaba; estaba solo y Sora no pudo evitar ahogar una exclamación cuando pudo visualizarlo bien. No podía ser. El cuerpo le tembló y lo miró profundamente al muchacho que se sacudía la ropa por las gotas de lluvia y se retiraba la capucha de la campera de la cabeza.

El joven estaba distraído, así que cuando alzó la mirada y la fijó en él pareció descolocarse ante la cercanía. Sora parecía había olvidado el control de su cuerpo para cuando había empezado a caminar. Ya la lluvia parecía lejana y sus manos tenían aprisionado al joven que hace unos instantes había cruzado una mirada con él.

Sólo una palabra abandonó sus labios antes de abalanzarse a él.

—Roxas…

Dicho esto, Sora lo besó.

**tbc**

* * *

**¿Sigue alguién vivo en el fandom? Tomo mucho tiempo volver a escribir! Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Muchas gracias :)**


	2. 1: Esa Brecha entre Nosotros

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece. Son propiedad de Square-Enix.

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Me disculpo el largo HIATUS que tuvo este fic. Realmente no pensé en estirarlo tanto, pero al ser una continuación de una historia que escribí hace muchos años tuve que agarrar algunos detalles, de los cuales me había olvidado y re-leerlo varias veces hasta poder enlazar correctamente las ideas.

¡Quiero agradecer también la gente que me ha escrito Reviews! Realmente me llenan de alegría que aún no haya perdido el poco talento que tengo de escritora. Y lamentablemente Fanfiction no me deja responder a aquellos lectores/as que no están loggeados así que a Emily y a Nikky muchas gracias ambas por comentar, jaja. No. Ventus en ésta historia no aparece, pero ya lo verás si llego a publicar alguna otra historia. Aww, Emily no seas tímida me llena de gozo saber lo que la gente realmente piensa, así que dí lo que piensas! :)

Por otro lado **abrí mi perfil de beta reader; las personas que sientan que sus fics necesitan una segunda opinión antes de publicar pueden contactarse vía PM y hacérmelo saber.**

**.**

**Un Pasado al cual Volver**

Capítulo 1: Esa Brecha

**.**

—Sora, pudiste haber quedado en primera tapa de los periódicos, pudiste haber alertado de nuestra existencia a todo el mundo, pudiste haber terminado con una estaca en tu corazón—

—Blah blah—. Interrumpió haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha. Sora había revoleado los ojos y se había hundido en el sillón maltrecho de la casona donde vivían—. ¡Estuve así de cerca Leon! ¡Tú no deberías haber intervenido! —dijo, en alzando su voz. Normalmente Sora solía escuchar a su hermano mayor hasta el final de su discurso, pero ésta vez había ocurrido algo insólito para él.

—Es algo simple de entender Sora, no es complicado—dijo ya poniéndose de pie y masajeándose las sienes al tiempo que caminaba hasta el amplio ventanal de la sala—. Cuando uno de nosotros se expone, cómo tú lo has hecho ayer, dejas al resto desmantelado—. Sora abrió los labios en tono de réplica, pero Leon lo cortó tajante—. No quiero escuchar más excusas y no quiero que vuelvas a salir de ésta casa hasta que hayas recapacitado de tus acciones.

—¡No puedes obligarme y lo sabes!

Tras ello, Sora se envolvió en la tiniebla absoluta, convirtiéndose en un murciélago y alejándose aprisa al bosque. Leon suspiró, dejándose caer en el sillón mullido. La casona que habitaban estaba alejada de la ciudad Villa Crepúsculo, internada en las montañas dónde el clima húmedo predominaba y casi no había vida alrededor. Por no decir que no era habitable para ningún mamífero y aves.

No, el lugar parecía literalmente sacado de una película de terror. Había sido idea de Cloud al hallar la casa abandonada en este preciso sitio.

Tras el súbito suicidio de Roxas el muchacho había estado apagado por semanas. Apagado, abstraído en su propias ideas y mundo. Ese no era el Sora que Leon conocía, estaba muy alejado de su personalidad original.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que él más había temido.

Era invierno, la nieve cubría cada montículo y espacio en la ciudad, y la figura de su hermano menor se desmoronaba ante él aquella fría noche.

—_Hey Leon, ¿crees en que reencarnemos? —. _Aún podía recordar las palabras de esa conversación. Sora llevaba una campera que le abrigaba hasta el cuello, pantalones mullidos y una gorra cubriéndole los picos de cabello—. _Lo leí en un libro religioso, no estoy seguro de si eso afectara—_

—_No lo sé Sora, los vampiros no tenemos un Dios—_había dicho interrumpiéndolo abruptamente. Los Vampiros en cuestión serían en su defecto el anti-cristo. No tenían un Dios ni nada que se asemeje. Esas creencias eran abandonadas al momento de dejar de "existir". —_Si te culpas por lo que sucedió con Roxas…_

—_Que Roxas muriera fue mi culpa. ¡Dudo que lo entiendas Leon!_

Las memorias nunca se iban. Leon maldecía haber sido cómplice de la decisión que le siguió a esa conversación; no obstante, decidió no intervenir. Sora ya había alcanzado el grado de madurez para saber lo que eso implicaba.

La imagen de Sora corriendo después de haber dicho aquello hacía eco en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Jamás habría pensado en la posibilidad de ver al castaño devastado como aquella noche. Esos profundos ojos no eran más que dos pozos sin vida, el deje de alma que hubo en ellos antes no había quedado nada. Los muros en el alma de Sora parecían haberse levantado sólo para cubrirlo de tanto dolor y miseria. Leon dudaba que eso fuera causado por un romance, no. No era sólo eso. Era la culpa de la creencia que la vida de Roxas se había propagado en cenizas al conocerlo.

Sora conservaba la teoría que Roxas podría haber seguido con su existencia de nunca haber cruzado caminos. Pero si Sora pudiese haber visto más que eso… Ahora ya era muy tarde. Ya había sucumbido en la oscuridad eterna. Ya era un ser sin alma. Sin sueños. Sin derechos a mezclarse en lo cotidiano.

Sora había perdido todo.

—Vaya lío que armaste—. La voz en su espalda resonó cerca de su oído. Leon sonrío de lado—. ¿Seguro que le borraste la memoria a ese chico?

—Aa. Tuve que llevarme a Sora lejos antes de terminar el trabajo—. Es verdad, en los sucesos de ayer Leon había tomado total control de la situación. El muchacho había quedado muy perplejo cómo para responder a la situación. Era comprensible; Sora se había abalanzado muy de prisa sobre el muchacho. Y no sólo eso, lo había arrinconado contra la pared. Para cuando Leon había vuelto al callejón, el muchacho estaba sosteniendo su pecho y tratando de conservar la calma recostando su espalda en la pared. Más allá de eso… Había algo que lo inquietaba. — Cloud, ese chico podría sí haber sido Roxas.

—Tch. No creo en eso—. Cloud le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de volverse y, aún sin mirarlo, susurró en una voz tan suave que Leon pudo escucharla—. ¿Respondió a su nombre?

—No puedo saberlo con exactitud, Sora lo llamó por su nombre y él pareció responder… Pero pudo haber sido coincidencia.

La imagen de Cloud desapareció al cruzar la puerta. A Leon no le sorprendía que Cloud estuviera preocupado por la situación; era su hermano después de todo. Y si el muchacho fuera Roxas en cuestión, no sabría de que era Sora capaz. Tampoco Cloud. Suspiró una vez más antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había algo en el entorno que hacía que el aire fuese más denso. Aún en su habitación, Roxas sentía que no había dormido bien. Quizá podría deberse al exceso de cafeína ingerido, o la ventana que no había abierto. Lo cual era bastante extraño entre sus hábitos cotidianos abrir la ventana antes de acostarse era algo que nunca fallaba.

Se estiro en la cama, eran solamente las nueve de la mañana y un domingo rayaba lo deprimente levantarse tan temprano. Decidió levantarse; era increíble que hubiese dormido tan bien. Normalmente Roxas padecía insomnio y dormir a la noche cada día que pasaba suponía un reto.

No podía definir su problema de estar despierto a la noche e ir a clases sin dormir. Había algo en la noche que le generaba cierta nostalgia y melancolía, pero de alguna forma se sentía como "casa".

Si algo de eso tenía sentido.

Roxas miró su habitación completamente desordenada, había un calcetín girando junto al ventilador y estaba seguro de haberse acostado sobre ropa interior usada. Realmente vivir solo era complicado. Roxas era un joven de diecisiete años de edad, a unos meses de terminar el colegio y aplicar a la universidad de Villa Crepúsculo. Si es que tal idea era aceptable; la realidad era que no sabía que quería hacer con su vida. No. Quedaban apenas dos meses y aún no había determinado nada. O pensado en su futuro. ¿Fracasado sería la palabra que buscaba? Todos a su alrededor parecían estar avanzando en su vida, sus proyectos a futuro e incluso ya estaban mudándose a mejores ubicaciones.

¿Y él? Él vivía de un trabajo de medio tiempo. En un edificio rodeado de personas a las cuales nunca les había visto la cara.

Roxas era la típica rata de biblioteca, sin ser muy estudioso. Lo que la gente no sabía era que sus lecturas favoritas trataban mayormente de relatos fantásticos: desde elfos hasta vampiros. Nada que realmente nutriera su cerebro de conocimientos. El resto del tiempo la pasaba con sus dos únicos amigos y una notebook que ahora mismo estaba sin batería arriba de una mesa pequeña. El muchacho suspiró hundiéndose en su cama. Roxas era huérfano, no tenía familia—o, mejor dicho, su familia lo había dejado abandonado en una pequeña canasta en un hospital. O al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho una vez que fuera capaz de entender su realidad. La curiosidad de saber quién realmente era su familia seguía golpeando en su pecho, pero sin recursos no había mucho que él pudiera hacer; la idea moría antes de siquiera nacer.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente la ventana y Roxas podía jurar que el viento parecía querer cobrar vida propia. Suspiró una vez más antes de decidir levantarse. El invierno sólo acentuaba más sus ganas de envolverse en las sábanas y dormir lo que restaba del día—pero su celular parecía batallarlo, ya que había comenzado a sonar arriba de su mesa de luz. Revoleó los ojos.

—¿Diga? —dijo, aun frotándose el rostro.

—_¡Yo, mi buen Roxas! ¿Cómo te trata la mañana? —. _¿Axel? Roxas miró su reloj, usualmente Axel lo llamaba a la noche, por algún motivo que no podía definir ellos nunca se habían hablado en el día. No. El día había comenzado de una manera extraña.

—¿Axel? —dijo, estúpidamente, era algo evidente que ya sabía quién era—. ¿Ocurrió algo? —. Esa era la pregunta que debería haber hecho en un principio. Todo era tan extraño.

—_¿Qué podría ocurrir? Este cuerpo aún no ha sido usurpado por ninguna lindura. Así que no—. _Roxas revoleó los ojos inevitablemente, escuchar esta sarta de idioteces desde temprano no mejoraba su dolor de cabeza. El cual recién se percataba tener—. _Ya, hablando enserio. ¿Recuerdas como llegaste ayer a tu casa?_

—Llegue…—. Hizo una pausa. ¿Cómo había llegado? O, mejor dicho, ¿cuándo exactamente lo había hecho? —. Creo que ¿bien? —dijo casi haciéndose la pregunta así mismo. Roxas cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ningún recuerdo de la noche anterior. Había salido al centro de la ciudad de Villa Crepúsculo con Hayner, cenado y terminado en un Arcade. Luego de eso habían ido por caminos distintos. Pero después de eso, no recordaba nada.

—_¡Ajá! Ya me lo suponía—_. Los ojos de Roxas eran dos enormes signos de preguntas—. _Me imaginaba que Sora tarde o temprano te encontraría, le había tomado demasiado tiempo ya. _

—¿Sora? Axel no entiendo nada de lo que me estás hablando y es muy temprano para escuchar todo esto. Te hablo más tarde.

Roxas colgó el teléfono. Era muy temprano para los acertijos de Axel y ciertamente no estaban ayudando en este momento. Es cierto que era domingo y llovía cómo para hacer algo al aire libre, pero prefería organizar algo el departamento y luego mirar el techo tratando de averiguar lo que iba a hacer el resto de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora había huido lejos. Tan rápido cómo sus alas se lo permitieron. Ya no quedaba _nada. _Y, aunque le costase reconocerlo Leon tenía razón. Podría haber armado un gran escándalo.

La lluvia no parecía cesar y sus pensamientos estaban hundidos en un profundo abismo oscuro. Quería desesperadamente acercarse a Roxas, saber su dirección, su teléfono. Estaba seguro que era él. Nadie más. Pero—si lo pensaba en frío, Roxas se había sumido en la congoja siendo un vampiro; ¿qué clase de vida podía él otorgarle? Ninguna. Sólo podía ofrecerle padecer lo mismo que había padecido veinte años atrás.

Las ramas de los árboles y el viento hacían que perdiera la dirección de su vuelo, y él parecía poseído por el mismo demonio en este momento. No podía acercarse a Roxas, no debía ahora que la vida le ofrecía una vida normal. Sólo entraría en ella para desmoronarla. Sora lo sabía; pero aun así no dejaba de doler cómo una estaca en el corazón. Todos esos demonios dormitando en una caja de Pandora que estaba al borde de la auto-destrucción. No podía. No debía.

Pero lo _necesitaba. _Saber quién era Roxas ahora. Si ahora era feliz, si tenía una vida ordenada. Sora se detuvo en un árbol, deshaciendo su forma de murciélago mientras las gotas de lluvia caían de manera estrepitosa sobre su rostro. El paisaje parecía amoldarse a su estado de ánimo. Solitario, nostálgico y distante.

No obstante, de alguna forma Sora no se arrepentía de ser un vampiro, de poder disfrutar al hermano que le habían privado de niño. El problema radicaba en cuan solitaria podía ser la vida inmortal en soledad. Él creía que eso era lo que le había llevado a Roxas a tales sentimientos. El castaño se abrazó a sus piernas, frustrado, con sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Justo cuando Sora creía que estaba solo oyó al aleteo constante de otro vampiro, y por sus fosas nasales ya sabía quién era, una fría lastimosa se dibujó en su rostro-

—Vaya vaya, honestamente éste es un cuadro lastimoso de ver—dijo Axel sentándose a su lado. Sora gruñó por lo bajo y suspiró hondamente—. Alguien no tiene humor hoy, ¿o me parece?

—¿Qué quieres Axel? No tengo humor para tus chistes—. Lo cual era totalmente cierto. Sora sólo buscaba la paz, estar ausente para sí mismo, pero parecía que el destino tenía preparado otras cosas para él.

—Quiero muchas cosas, el dominio de Francia, chicas _hots _y hombres, ¿por qué no? —. Sora había hecho un amague para irse, ya estaba por levantar vuelo nuevamente—. ¡Pero! Por ahora sólo me conformaré con comentarte que la persona que viste ayer era efectivamente Roxas, ¿lo memorizas?

El castaño detuvo sus movimientos en seco y se abalanzó sobre Axel, tomándolo del cuello. Sus profundos ojos parecían haber recuperado ese brillo que habían perdido veinte años atrás. El muchacho frente a él parpadeó, incrédulo, tomándolo de los brazos en señal que dejara de apretar su propia camisa.

—¿¡Estás seguro de eso Axel?!—. Vio a Axel asentir con la cabeza y su rostro se iluminó. Sora sabía que era él—. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? —. Ahí fue cuando el muchacho frente a él frunció su cejo.

—A ver Romeo, necesito hacerte una pregunta antes de decirte nada—. Axel estaba serio. Cosa que impactó a Sora—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Roxas una vez que te diga?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Sora se quedó callado. Todo lo que había analizado todas sus posibilidades antes de que Axel apareciera y ahora parecían esfumarse—pero no podía flagelarse tampoco. No. Roxas estaba _vivo_. En alguna parte de Villa Crepúsculo y él estaba sólo a un paso de alcanzarlo, verlo e incluso tocarlo. No. _No. _No. El castaño no quería vivir ésta vida de la misma forma que Roxas la había vivido—con dolor, con pena y hasta un deje de melancolía—. Sora tomo un respiro, sentándose al lado de Axel; la lluvia se volvía más catastrófica y el viento golpeaba su muerta piel cada vez con más fuerza.

Había una brecha ahora separándolo de Roxas. Y si bien ahora mismo no tenía respuesta para Axel, ni para sí mismo. Él no quería dejar de _vivir. _Bajo ningún concepto.

—No puedo prometerte nada Axel. Ni yo puedo prometerme nada a mí mismo, no sé cómo voy a actuar una vez que vea a Roxas.

Axel sonrió de lado y de manera engreída, a Sora le pareció que era justo la respuesta que buscaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**


End file.
